Nunca Funcionaría
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Era una locura por donde sea que lo vieran, pero al menos podrían intentarlo.


Nunca Funcionaría.

Toshiro estaba leyendo tranquilamente sentado en el sofá de su sala de estar cuando unos golpes frenéticos azotaron la puerta de su casa antes agradablemente silenciosa. Aun así no se enfureció, porque solo había una persona que se atrevería a tocar de tal modo la puerta de la familia que daba empleo al 70% de la ciudad.

Abrió la puerta con desgano, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de decir hola antes de que ella entrara con rostro furioso mientras murmuraba groserías por lo bajo. Pisoteó hasta el sofá y se sentó allí aun murmurando cosas que honestamente no quería saber.

-Déjame adivinar.- se dejó caer sentado junto a ella, guardando la página de su libro antes de hacerlo a un lado. –Él es otro "imbécil pervertido que cree que todas las mujeres deben ser muñecas sumisas" ¿verdad?-

-¡No es justo, Toshiro!- chilló agitando los puños. -¡¿Por qué todos los chicos lindos son unos idiotas?! ¡Creen que porque aceptó tener una cita con ellos tienen derecho a meterse debajo de mi falda! ¡Y sí los rechazas te tratan de arpía! ¡Intente no ser tan ruda esta vez y aun así se comportó como un patán! ¡Se merece ese rodillazo en la entrepierna, a ver sí aprende a pensar con la cabeza de arriba!- siguió despotricando furiosamente mientras el Hitsugaya asentía comprensivamente a todas sus palabras.

Había escuchado prácticamente lo mismo unas diez veces en los últimos tres meses, pero aun así la escuchaba atentamente y la dejaba descargarse. Deberes de mejor amigo. En el lado bueno, ella era muy linda cuando estaba enojada.

-Son chicos de preparatoria, Karin ¿qué esperabas?- cuando llegó la parte en la que el enojo pasaba y ella empezaba a deprimirse, él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y dejó que reposara su cabeza en su hombro. –La mayoría de ellos solo quiere presumir el número de chicas con las que se han acostado, no debes dejar que te afecte lo que puedan decir. Es bueno que te apegues a tus principios y no estés con cualquiera solo por no quedarte sola.- él también le decía prácticamente lo mismo cada vez, pero al menos intentaba darle un buen consejo nuevo cada ocasión.

-Sí, pero… tú también eres un chico de preparatoria y no eres como esos imbéciles.- lo miró de reojo, su labio inferior sobresaliente como prueba de que seguía deprimida. -¿Cómo es que aún no tienes novia? Muchas se mueren por ti.-

-No estoy interesado.- se hubiera encogido de hombros de no ser porque ella estaba apoyada sobre él. –El próximo año será nuestro último año en preparatoria, ya me estoy preparando para ingresar a la universidad. Tengo cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparme.- además de que no era muy bueno socializando con nadie que no sea su familia o Karin y su familia.

-Yo también tengo que preocuparme por los estudios y el futbol, pero aun así hay chicos que me gustan y quiero salir más. No es justo que todos sean unos idiotas.- apretó los puños, luego suspiró decaída. –Sí tan solo pudiera encontrar a alguien como tú…- susurró.

Él le frotó el hombro, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en volver a despotricar contra el idiota con el que salió para luego simplemente olvidarlo y pedirle jugar videojuegos, pero entonces registró lo que acababa de decir y se tensó cuando una idea le pasó por la cabeza.

Honestamente, de verdad creía que tener citas era demasiado problema y prefería no tener que lidiar con eso, pero varias veces había pensado que, si tuviera que salir con alguien, prefería salir con Karin. Eran mejores amigos desde los diez años, ya sabían cómo tratarse y ella sin duda no estaría chillando "Hitsugaya-senpai, Hitsugaya-senpai" cada veinte segundos como sus "admiradoras". Además, quizás salir con ella acabaría con sus visitas para deprimirse por chicos que no valían la pena.

-Oye, Karin…- antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, decidió hablar.

-¿Sí?- lo miró curiosa.

-Tal vez deberíamos salir.- soltó mirándola seriamente para que supiera que no bromeaba. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. –Piénsalo, ya has dicho que yo no soy como esos imbéciles con los que has salido, y sé que tú no eres como esas chicas molestas que siempre quieren salir conmigo.- ella se apartó de él, aunque solo unos pocos centímetros.

-Nunca funcionaria.- frunció el ceño. –Somos mejores amigos, debemos estar ahí para el otro cuando nos rompan el corazón, no rompernos el corazón mutuamente.- se cruzó de brazos. –Y sería muy raro, no puedo imaginarme en una cita romántica contigo.-

-Las citas son para divertirse, y sabemos divertirnos juntos. Sería lo mismo que ahora, solo que más…- no encontraba la palabra.

-¿Raro?- completó ella. –No es buena idea. Nunca funcionaria.- recalcó.

-Creo que al menos deberíamos intentarlo.- insistió. –Sí es demasiado raro solo lo olvidamos y listo, todo seguiría igual y seguiríamos siendo solo mejores amigos como si nada hubiera pasado.- no sabía por qué estaba insistiendo tanto, pero por alguna razón realmente quería probar.

-No lo sé…- se frotó la nuca. -¿No dijiste que no querías perder el tiempo con citas?-

-Pasó mucho tiempo contigo de todos modos. Y tú dijiste que querías a alguien como yo, así que podemos intentarlo y yo veré si esto de las citas realmente vale la pena y tú sí realmente quieres a alguien como yo o buscaras otro tipo de chicos.-

Ella ladeó la cabeza y miró al techo, meditando acerca de sus palabras. Luego de unos minutos, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Oh ¿qué rayos? ¡Intentémoslo!- exclamó decidida. –Pero el fin de semana. Ahora solo quiero patearte el culo en algún videojuego.-

Él rodó los ojos, pero contuvo una sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que no sería tan malo salir con Karin.

.

La primera cita fue un poco incómoda al principio, no obstante rápidamente se olvidaron de las preocupaciones y se divirtieron juntos como tantas veces lo hicieron antes. La segunda cita fue ligeramente mejor. En la tercera ya dejaron de preocuparse por pequeñeces y todo fue bien. A partir de entonces tener citas se volvió algo tan normal como cuando salían simplemente como amigos.

Se les hacía un poco raro el hecho de que estaban "saliendo" en lugar de ser solo mejores amigos como lo fueron tantos años, pero una vez superada las burlas de sus familiares y la sorpresa de toda la escuela, todo se sintió natural.

Como Toshiro había dicho, era lo mismo a ser amigos, solo que un poco más raro y con otra etiqueta. Aun así, a pesar de que decían que estaban saliendo y todos sabían que estaban saliendo y ahora se preocupaban un poco más por verse bien en la presencia del otro, seguía sintiendo como que casi nada había cambiado en comparación a cuando eran mejores amigos. Lo extraño de eso era que le importaba, él quería que las cosas cambiaran un poco a esa época. No mucho, solo quisiera…

-Oye, Karin…- antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, decidió hablar.

-¿Sí?- lo miró curiosa.

-Tal vez deberíamos besarnos.- ante esas palabras, ella casi se cae del sofá de su sala de estar. Logró estabilizarse a tiempo y lo miró con la boca abierta. –Piénsalo, llevamos varias semanas saliendo, creo que ya es momento ¿tú no lo crees?-

-Nunca funcionaría.- se abrazó a sí misma, su cara comenzando a volverse rojo escarlata. –Sería demasiado raro. ¡Ninguno de los dos ha besado nunca!- parecía querer morir de vergüenza. –A-además realmente no nos gustamos… mucho… Solo estamos intentándolo, para ver sí este tipo de relación entre nosotros funcionaría. A-así que… así que… ehh…- se encogió en su lugar, su cara cada vez más roja, sorprendentemente.

-Precisamente. Estamos saliendo para ver sí este tipo de relación funciona entre nosotros. Ya llevamos varias semanas saliendo así que es hora de ver sí esto llegara a algún lado. Sí nos besamos y no nos gusta, simplemente dejaremos de salir y seguiremos siendo solo mejores amigos como si nada hubiera pasado.- la mera verdad, quería besarla incluso desde antes de comenzar a salir, estaba 95% seguro de que le gustaría, pero sí a ella no le gustaba estaba dispuesto a retroceder y olvidar todo.

-No lo sé…- se frotó la nuca. –Me gustan las cosas como están ahora.- ok, eso era bueno de oír.

-A mí igual, pero míralo de este modo: Sí te gusta, las cosas mejoraran, sí no te gusta, volveremos a ser mejores amigos y dejaremos de perder el tiempo en algo sin futuro. Creo que vale la pena intentarlo.-

Ella ladeó la cabeza y miró al techo, meditando acerca de sus palabras. Luego de unos minutos, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Oh ¿qué rayos? ¡Intentémoslo!- exclamó decidida. –Pero tú bésame a mí, ya que fue tu idea.- volvió a sonrojarse.

-De acuerdo.- estaba perfectamente bien con eso.

Se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá y ella cerró los ojos. Él se tomó un momento para contemplarla, examinando sus mejillas rosadas y su ceño fruncido con nerviosismo, sus pestañas largas aleteando ligeramente. Debió pedirle esto mucho antes.

Tragó con nerviosismo, intentando no pensar en el medio kilo de papas fritas que los dos acababan de devorarse, y se inclinó hasta rozar su nariz con la pequeña naricita respingada de la Kurosaki, sintiendo su respiración chocar contra su barbilla. Suavemente presionó sus labios contra los suyos por unos cuantos segundos antes de alejarse con la cara roja.

Karin abrió los ojos y lo miró en silencio por un momento, antes de sonreír.

-Eso no fue tan malo.- se frotó la nuca. –Umm… ¿Otra vez?- la miró sorprendido, pero asintió y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Esta vez el beso fue más prolongado, pero continuó siendo solo un roce inocente. –Otra vez.- pidió la chica, y él volvió a besarla, esta vez moviendo sus labios un poco como había visto en películas. –Otra vez.- ahora su tono fue exigente más que nada, aunque la mera verdad estaba más que feliz de complacerla.

Siguieron besándose por aproximadamente una hora hasta que su madre llegó y empezó a chillar de felicidad al atraparlos en el piso con Karin encima de él, provocando que se separaran con la cara roja y empezaran a exigirle a gritos no decirle a nadie a pesar de saber que eso era imposible.

Al menos ya habían avanzado un poco más en su inusual relación experimental.

.

Pasaron los meses y Toshiro realmente no podía entender por qué había tardado tanto en sugerir la idea de besarse a Karin. Una cosa curiosa de los besos parecía ser que, una vez que empezabas a hacerlo, extrañamente no podías parar. La sensación de sus labios contra los de su más-que-mejor-amiga era adictiva, y ella parecía pensar lo mismo.

Ahora mismo estaban en el sofá de su sala de estar una vez más. Acababan de regresar de otra cita y planeaban jugar videojuegos, aunque solo pudieron jugar una sola carrera antes de que ella se le tirara encima. Llevaban besuqueándose una buena media hora y sabía que sí no paraban pronto su madre llegaría y los encontraría de este modo otra vez y habría muchas burlas de parte de sus familias otra vez.

-K-Karin.- habló entrecortado, intentando apartarla con delicadeza. –Ka… Karin…- maldición, era difícil concentrarse cuando ella estaba mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. –No es que quiera parar… pero estoy seguro de que no quieres que mi madre nos encuentre así de nuevo.- aprovechó el momento en el que se alejó para desabrochar su camisa y habló.

-Mientras no vuelva a tomarnos una fotografía puedo tolerarlo.- sonrió pícaramente dejando un rastro de besos desde su barbilla hasta su pecho.

-Y tú que te quejabas de los hombres queriendo meterse debajo de tu falda cuando tú no puedes mantenerte fuera de mis pantalones.- masculló secamente al verla juguetear con la cinturilla de su pantalón.

-Bueno, esos eran extraños. Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y llevamos meses saliendo, es un poco más comprensible ¿no crees?- aparentemente no iba a desistir de sus pervertidas intenciones, y estaban acercándose al punto de el no retorno.

-Teniendo en cuenta que decías que solo estabas conmigo para "probar", creo que tu argumento pierde fuerza.- rodó los ojos, solo para estremecerse cuando sus manos bajaron más. –Karin, en serio, ya es suficiente.- de verdad, de verdad, de verdad no quería que su madre volviera a encontrarlos así.

-Oh, vamos, solo un poco más… O sí quieres podemos ir a tu habitación.- meneó las cejas.

Él volvió a rodar los ojos y esta vez logró juntar un mínimo de fuerza de voluntad y, tomándola de la cintura, la levantó y colocó en la otra punta del sofá. Antes de que pudiera reclamar, habló mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

-Mi madre llegará en media hora, mi hermana poco después y mi padre en una hora. Este no es el momento ni el lugar para dar un paso tan importante.- le frunció el ceño, creyendo firmemente que no debería tomar estas cosas tan a la ligera. –Agradecería que me escuches por una vez en tu vida.- dijo al ver que ahora ella rodaba los ojos.

-Solo bromeaba, cielo santo. No quiero que tu madre nos atrape de nuevo, pero aun así, ¡lo interrumpiste en la mejor parte!- reclamó. –Y deberías dejar de darle tanta importancia a cosas naturales en la vida, cuando tenga que suceder simplemente sucederá.- volvió a sonreír pícaramente.

-No decías lo mismo con los "imbéciles pervertidos que creen que todas las mujeres deben ser muñecas sumisas".- señaló secamente.

-Bueno, no, pero es diferente.- se cruzó de brazos. –Ellos no eran… bueno… tú.- una expresión confundida abarcó sus facciones, como sí no estuviera segura de saber lo que estaba diciendo. –Quiero decir… umm… ¡ellos no eran tú, Toshiro!- volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez con frustración, aunque no con él sino consigo misma.

Hitsugaya la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

Después de meses de salir con ella, llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad le había gustado por años, y recientemente comenzaba a sospechar que se estaba enamorando. El problema era que no sabía sí ella sentía lo mismo, ya que insistía mucho en solo estar "intentándolo" para comprobar sí era buena idea o no.

Últimamente, sin embargo, Karin había dejado de decir que solo estaban "probando", y cada vez decía más y más cosas que hacían bastante obvio el hecho de que era correspondido. No obstante, conocía a esta chica mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo, y sabía que probablemente ella no era consciente de lo serias que se estaban poniendo las cosas entre los dos. La mera verdad en este punto estaba pensando mandar sus estudios en el extranjero al diablo para quedarse con ella, pero todo dependía de su respuesta ahora.

Intentaría formalizar la relación, con sutileza para no espantar a la cabeza dura, pero de verdad veía futuro en su relación. Un largo y duradero futuro.

-Oye, Karin…- antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, decidió hablar.

-¿Sí?- lo miró curiosa.

-Tal vez deberíamos ser novios.- intentó sonar casual aunque en el fondo estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso. Ella lo miró con la boca abierta. Para adolescentes de diecisiete años recién cumplidos, un noviazgo era un asunto muy importante. Era una forma de decir que se enorgullecían de estar con su pareja, que iban en serio y que lo suyo no iba a acabarse en el corto plazo y sí se acababa eso implicaba mucho drama, meses de luto y básicamente una guerra entre los que estaban del lado de uno o el otro. En fin, era mucho más relevante que solo salir. –Piénsalo, llevamos meses saliendo y nos sentimos muy bien el uno con el otro. No quiero dejarte pronto e ¿imaginó que tú tampoco quieres terminar esto en el corto plazo?- la miró curioso, intentando no mostrarse nervioso.

-Nunca funcionaria.- exclamó ella de inmediato. –Claro que no quiero dejarte pero… ¿novios? Es demasiado pronto. Además me gustan las cosas como están ahora. ¿Por qué tenemos que complicarlo?- se abrazó a sí misma, mirando nerviosamente alrededor de la sala de estar.

-Llevamos medio año saliendo, Karin, dudó que sea demasiado pronto.- afortunadamente, había previsto estas contestaciones. –Y formalizar nuestra relación no necesariamente significa que tengamos que cambiar las cosas, solo es… eso, formalizar la relación. Será lo mismo pero ahora seremos oficialmente una pareja.-

-¿Y sí será lo mismo por qué tenemos que hacerlo?- seguía pareciendo reacia.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?- rebatió. –Salir tanto tiempo sin formalizar la relación normalmente implica que podríamos terminar en cualquier momento.-

-¿Y qué con eso? No es como que fuéramos a terminar pronto. Los dos sabemos eso así que no necesitamos formalizar nada.- se encogió de hombros. –Y sé que no te importa lo que piensen los demás así que estamos bien.-

-Bien, sí eso quieres.- llevó las manos detrás de su nuca, fingiendo estar sumamente relajado para soltar su as bajo la manga. –Yo lo decía por ese montón de chicos todavía queriendo invitarte a salir… y todas esas chicas que siguen acosándome.- al escuchar eso, la chica de inmediato se tensó y él contuvo su sonrisa triunfante.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y miró al techo, meditando acerca de sus palabras. Luego de unos minutos, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Oh ¿qué rayos? ¡Intentémoslo!- exclamó decidida. –Pero sí terminas rompiéndome el corazón no te salvaras de una patada en la entrepierna ni por todos nuestros años de amistad ¿entendido?- lo miró severa, pero él estaba demasiado feliz como para siquiera escucharla, solo se inclinó y capturó sus labios con los suyos.

Y, por supuesto, su madre volvió a atraparlos en plena acción, pero él y su novia se las arreglaron para eliminar las fotografías de su celular antes de que pudiera enviarlas a todos sus contactos y todo estuvo bien con el mundo.

¿Quién lo diría? Al final esta locura terminó funcionando.

Fin.


End file.
